


A Different Connection

by Focal_Jinx



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Focal_Jinx/pseuds/Focal_Jinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gehenna is not the only world connected to Assiah. After an unexpected phenomena, the students of Ishiyama find themselves transported to True Cross Academy and struggling to find a way back home. *On Hiatus*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Distorts canon for plot purposes*
> 
> Not exactly sure where I'm going with this story so I might not end up finishing.

The moment Yukio Okumura opened his eyes he knew it was going to be a long day. His brother, normally sound asleep at this time (and impossible to wake up), was in the process of pulling his school shirt over his head. Yukio placed his glasses over his eyes just in time to see Rin’s disgruntled face pop out the shirt collar. Not a good sign.

“Morning!” Yukio smiled in hopes that pretending cheer would brighten his brother’s mood. He received a grunt in reply. Not good, not good.

“How unusual to see you up so early,” maybe praising productivity would help. “I’m happy to see you’re becoming more dedicated to school.”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Rin relented. He rubbed his forehead irritably, tail swishing with agitation. Yukio wanted to lecture him into tucking the tail away, but such lectures never went over well with his brother. Especially when he was already in a rotten mood. Instead, he opted for concern. 

“Do you have a headache? Are you catching a cold?”

“I don’t think so,” Rin muttered. He moved aside as Yukio got up and started to get ready for the day. “I just feel… off.” 

“Off how?” Yukio asked, suddenly sharp. Rin’s being the son of Satan placed him under tight surveillance. If his demon half caused problems of any sort, Yukio wanted to be on top of it. 

“Just…” Rin stopped to stretch and yawn widely. Lethargic morning Rin was returning, but Yukio didn’t relax. “Just feels like there’s going to be meat for dinner, but it’s taking forever for it to be dinnertime. You know?”

Yukio had no idea what Rin meant. He smiled sympathetically anyway. 

“Well, as long as it doesn’t interfere with anything it should be fine. Go finish breakfast now so you’re not late for class again.”

Rin complied mechanically, obviously pining more for his warm blankets than the prospect of food. The moment he left the room, Yukio pulled out his cellphone. He used speed dial to call up Mephisto and reported Rin’s condition. Better to be safe than sorry. 

~~Break~~

When it came to sleep, Rin was of the opinion that more was better. He therefore regarded his sleepless night as a disaster. After hours of tossing and turning, he gave in to his fate of spending the rest of the night staring into darkness. He briefly debated heading to the rooftops to spar with his familiar, Kuro. The demon cat, however, had disappeared after dinner and Rin hadn’t seen him since. 

Yesterday’s dinner had also been unsettling. Yukio was absent yet again and while Rin normally enjoyed having Kuro as company, both of them had been unusually grumpy during the meal. They ate in silence, tails swishing with suppressed… something.

Rin had no words to describe it properly. The closest he came to was his explanation to Yukio about anticipating meat for dinner. Anticipation? No, that wasn’t quite right. The bottled up energy of anticipation was certainly similar to what he was feeling, but this was something…more? Different? 

The feeling wasn’t going away either. Losing focus in class was not uncommon for Rin. Today, however, the feeling continued to bubble and build inside him. Everyone noticed his squirming. Eventually, the teacher ordered him to stand out in the hall. Rin was all too happy to leave. 

At lunch break, he tried exercising the feeling away. His movements must have been more aggressive than usual because other students who were stretching outside made sure to give him a wide berth.

Oh well. He was used to being avoided and the exercise did help a little. Getting through his afternoon classes was much easier than this morning. He kept his restlessness to a jittering of his legs. Annoyed glares from classmates sitting close by assaulted him, but at least he wasn’t sent into the hall again.

He also had a better explanation for whatever he was feeling. Energy. Untapped energy was pooling up inside him. The reason he didn’t realize this sooner was because it wasn’t his energy. That and it wasn’t the energy of something living. 

Demon sensing was something he had become accustomed to after the first time he unsheathed his sword and transformed. Whatever this energy was had to be related to something demonic. He had to let Yukio know immediately. Fortunately, Yukio would be teaching his first class in cram school today.

~~Break~~

“Honestly,” Hilda’s voice sighed suddenly from behind Oga. He whirled around to see the demon maid holding out a bag containing Baby Beel’s milk. “Do I even have to say it?”

“About time you got here!” Oga snatched the bag away. “Beel’s been on the brink of crying for ages now. What took you so long?”

Hilda would have beat the teen had he not been busy preparing her Master his meal. She settled for a death glare. Even though Oga didn’t see it, he still felt a chill run down his spine.

“Alain Delon has been feeling out of sorts today,” she explained dryly. 

“He’s not the only one,” Oga grunted. Baby Beel had been especially fussy today. His unexpected tantrums eventually drove Furuichi (and the rest of the school) away from him. 

“I’m not surprised,” Hilda massaged her temples. For the first time, Oga noticed the demon maid appeared on edge. Whatever had affected Beel and the transfer demon was evidently affecting her too. “There’s something unnatural in the air today. It’s disrupting all demonic energy.”

“Bummer,” Oga shrugged. He hoped his apathy was a big enough hint that he didn’t want to get involved with whatever this was. Dealing with Baby Beel was a big enough headache. Said infant was now refusing to eat his meal peacefully. He squirmed and whined until Oga ended up getting a faceful of milk spat in his face.

“Why you little-!” he began but was interrupted by someone running towards him and calling his name.

“Oga!” Kunieda looked unhappy. _Join the club,_ Oga thought brusquely.

She stopped in front of him and sized him up. “We need to talk to you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exam season interrupts fic writing like nobody's business. Yeesh...

“We?” Oga asked while wiping milk off his face. Hilda had taken over feeding Baby Beel but she wasn’t having much success either. The domestic scene also distracted Kunieda from her task.

“Oi!” Oga called out impatiently. “Who is it that wants a piece of me?”

Kunieda’s attention was back on him but her previous disgruntlement had been replaced with sudden fluster. With a red face she flailed her hands in a rapid manner.

“A piece? Of you? I didn’t…! I never…! Well, maybe a little… But that’s not what I… That is to say…”

“Just tell me what you came here for!”

“Oh.” Her unhappy face was back (and was that disappointment?) but she seemed focused once again. “Everyone with a King’s Crest wants to talk to you. Something weird is going on and we want some answers.”

“So you’ve felt it too,” Hilda interjected. Baby Beel had finally finished eating and now he squirmed irritably in the demon maid’s arms. Rejecting all of Hilda’s placating pats, the baby leaped out of her arms and settled on his father’s back where he continued to grumble. All at once, an abrupt surge of power made Oga clench his teeth and growl. From the way Kunieda tensed, she had felt the same thing he did. 

“It’s been happening all day,” she rubbed at the spot her King’s Crest shone. “To everyone with the King’s Crest. Nobody’s very happy about it.”

“You’re telling me,” Oga sighed, but in truth, all the sudden power bursts had been nothing compared to the annoyance that was Baby Beel crying. He had yet to experience anything that came close to equating those shocks.

He had no explanation to the small bursts and was reluctant to be confronted by what were sure to be a group of grumpy delinquents, even if they were his friends. However, Kunieda’s insistence was rivaling Hilda’s death glares in intensity and the demon maid was coming too so Oga relented. He would just let Hilda handle the explaining. Or rather, lack of explaining since she also seemed to have no clue as to what was going on.

“I have some theories, you brute, just nothing proven yet.” Hilda snapped at Oga with a smack on the back of his head. 

“What the hell!” Oga whined. “Are you a mind reader or something?”

“No. It’s just really easy to understand an idiot’s thought process.”

He would have argued if the fuming faces of King’s Crest holders hadn’t appeared. Oga loved fighting but wasn’t in the mood for it at the moment. He didn’t want to bait the others into battle by meeting up with them while arguing with Hilda.

“There you are, Oga!” Himekawa burst forward angrily. He waved a smoking cell phone in front of Oga’s face. Parent and child wrinkled their noses at the smell.

“Do you know what this is?” Sir Glasses Pompadour demanded. 

“You’re potential at beating me?” Oga deadpanned. 

“This is the latest in cell phone technology, gotten pre-release and worth more than your house! The power you sent through the King’s Crest burned it to a crisp!”

“What’s with you sending power like that through the King’s Crest all day?”

“I want compensation!”

“It scared away the cat I was trying to catch!”

“Do you know how hard it is to drink yogurty with a sudden power boost?”

“My potential at beating you has nothing to do with this!”

“Explain yourself already!”

“It’s so annoying, you asshole!”

“Dipshit!”

“Bastard King!”

“Eat shit, baldy!”

Taking a deep breath, partially to gain attention and partially to dispel some anger, Oga raised his hands and the enraged tirade that assaulted him quieted down. He slowly eyed each of the King’s Crest holders: Himekawa, Kanzaki, Tojo, and Kunieda. Natsume, Shiroyama, and some Red Tail girls were there too, but who gave a shit?

“I understand that these random power bursts have been weird and annoying. I would like them to stop as well. As for why they are happening, you will find the answer to be right over here.” Oga turned to the right, intending to hand over the responsibility of explaining to Hilda.

“Hello there!” Alaindelon waved from Oga’s immediate right.

“The old man is the cause of this?!?” Kanzaki exclaimed.

“Let’s beat his ass.” Himekawa declared darkly, fist tightening on his crispy cell phone.

“I get first hit.” Tojo cracked his knuckles.

None of the delinquents managed to get a punch in as an umbrella suddenly knocked them down on their rears. Hilda stepped in front, holding her squirming Master.

“Be quiet, fools. Alaindelon is not the cause of this.” She glared.

“Why’d you hit me too?!??” Oga cried from the floor.

“As far as I can tell, the demon power balance has been disrupted in this world. That’s why the King’s Crest is not acting as it should.”

“But why is this happening? What caused the unbalance?” Kunieda asked. At this, Hilda frowned.

“That’s where the problem lays.” The demon maid gazed out the window, as if hoping the answer would be spelt across the sky. “I have been trying to pinpoint the location of the disturbance. This device (Hilda held up a rectangle box with flashing dots) says the origin point should be at this school, but I have yet to see the actual cause. It’s as if there’s merely a ripple from the cause here, but that should not be so…”

“Have you tried looking at other places?” Natsume input. Unlike the others, he appeared distinctly un-phased by what was happening. “Maybe this ripple is some sort of misdirection.”

“I have considered that, but this is where the disturbance is the strongest. Something is influencing an unbalance here.” 

“That’s what I came here to talk to you about.” Alaindelon addressed Hilda. “I tried returning to the demon world to see if more answers could be provided there but interference from a different world prevented me from doing so.”

“Another world, huh?” Hilda muttered.

“Another world!” Kunieda exclaimed. Just when she thought this demon business couldn’t surprise her anymore. 

“If another world is involved then that might be where the origin point is.” The demon maid mused. Taking advantage of her distraction, Beel wiggled out of her arms, taking the tracking device with him. “In that case, all we have to do is wait until that world restores the balance.”

“Wait, you mean we’re stuck like this?” Kanzaki demanded.

“With luck, only temporarily.” Hilda nodded.

“Baby Beel! Stop playing with that!” Oga cried out. Hilda looked down to her master and gasped. The device in his small hands was flashing more incessantly.

“Young Master, no! Please give that to Hilda now!” the demon maid pleaded with forced casualness. Beel ignored her and bit down on the device. “Young Master! Be careful! You might-!”

Another surge of power was felt by those connected to Beel. In the same moment, the device gave a loud beep and a flash of light enveloped everyone present. Oga felt himself rise off the floor and quickly grabbed hold of Beel. Accompanied by the screams of his schoolmates, he felt himself being hurtled into who knows where.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Now with more characters and more problems to be addressed. Oh man...

Rin wasted no time getting to cram school. He ran past his classmates who called out to him, even though Shiemi’s ‘hello!’ caused his stomach to twist with pleasure. His mission was urgent. He had to report his discovery to Yukio. Then Yukio would praise him and say he’s not such a goof-off after all.

The foreign energy gave another lurch and Rin almost vomited when he opened the classroom door. Whatever this energy thing was, it was building up considerably. The tingling in Rin’s limbs told him that whatever this energy was gathering for would expel itself soon. He had to warn Yukio. _Now_.

Except Yukio wasn’t in the classroom yet. Rin gave a screech of despair as the Kyoto trio entered the classroom. 

“What’s _your_ problem?” Suguro grumbled. 

“Maybe he’s just extra excited for class!” Shima laughed.

“Who? This clown?” Suguro jeered. “Yeah, right.”

“I happen to be on a very important mission!” Rin snapped at Suguro’s and Shima’s backs while they took their seats. Konekomaru hovered uncertainly around Rin.

“Um, so what kind of mission do you have?” he asked placidly.

“I need to talk to Yukio!” Rin yelled out in frustration. His tail twitch in agitation as he started pacing at the front of the class. Konekomaru cast a confused look towards his friends before walking over to sit next to them.

“Why don’t you just call him?” Shima suggested. “He _is_ your brother, right?”

Rin stopped dead in his tracks. Silence shrouded the room.

“You didn’t even think of that, did you?” Suguro rolled his eyes.

“Think of what?” Izumo asked as she walked into the classroom, Shiemi close behind her. 

“Rin’s got a mission!” Shima grinned as Rin fished his cellphone out of his bag. 

“A mission?” Shiemi’s serious face made Shima snigger.

“That’s right! It’s a very serious mission to call his brother!”

“Shush! It’s ringing!” Rin held up a hand for silence. The girls shrugged and took their seats. Rin tapped his foot impatiently until his call went into voicemail. “Stupid Yukio! Answer your phone already! I have something important to tell you, you idiot!”

“Is that so?” Yukio’s cool voice rang out. He stood at the classroom door, a dangerous smile on his lips. What nonsense was his name-calling brother getting into now?

The sudden appearance of his brother shocked Rin into forgetting his mission. He stood at the front of the room, cellphone in hand, staring, until Yukio cleared his throat with purpose. Crossing over to his desk in a few strides, Yukio put down his bag.

“So what important thing did you have to tell me?” he prompted.

Rin shook himself out of his reverie. “I know why I’ve been so out of it all day!” he cried.

“Really? Well, I suppose that means you can figure out how to better focus on today’s lesson then.” Yukio gestured for Rin to take a seat but was ignored. 

“No!” Rin grabbed onto Yukio’s shoulders. “This is serious! I’ve been sensing a strong energy all day!”

“A demon’s energy?” Yukio asked. The closeness Rin’s shoulder grabbed caused made him uncomfortable, but it was best to hear Rin out first before shooing him away.

“Yes? I mean no! I mean… sort of?”

“Sort of?” Yukio raised a brow behind his glasses. He could hear Suguro and Kamiki scoffing from their seats and found himself agreeing with their disbelief. However, just as he was about to send his brother to his seat with a reprimand on disrupting class, Rin doubled over in pain.

“Rin!” Shiemi cried out with concern.

“Hey, are you okay?” Yukio placed a hand on his brother’s back. Rin moaned in return.

“It’s getting stronger.” Rin gasped. 

“What is? Rin? Talk to me!” Yukio wanted to shake his brother. Rin was right. Whatever was going on _was_ serious. He had to contact Mephisto and-

Rin stood up straight. “Ah.” He said. “I’m fine now.”

“What the heck is going on here?!?” Suguro burst out. If Yukio didn’t have the reputation of a cool and collected teacher then he would have yelled in exasperation too. Instead, he glared at his brother.

“Rin.” He crossed his arms. “Explain.”

“I already told you! I’ve been sensing a weird energy all day. It’s sort of like a demon, but it’s not alive. I have no idea what it is, but it’s been getting stronger. Whatever this energy is going to do is going to do it soon!” 

“Why did you wait until now to say something?” Yukio scolded. “You should have told an exorcist immediately!”

“I didn’t… it’s because… I’m not…” Rin spluttered, but Yukio ignored him.

“I’m going to go inform Mephisto. You all stay here until-“

“I think it’s too late!” Konekomaru pointed towards Rin who was once again doubled over in pain. Behind him, a glowing circle of light appeared and started to grow and expand. 

“Everyone! Down!” Yukio yelled while running forward and dragging Rin down to the ground with him.

“What the hell is happening?!?” Izumo shrieked. The circle of light grew until it blinded the whole room, closely followed by a crash and some shouts of pain.

~~Break~~ 

It was a good thing Oga was used to travelling to different worlds or he might have panicked. Unfortunately, the same could not be said of his schoolmates. They hollered and cursed the entire trip through the glowing light tunnel. Their destination was a hard floor and, for some, a large wooden desk. During the impact, those who had been swearing in bewilderment switched to swearing in pain. Oga took a few moments to catch his breath (Beel had landed right on his gut) before getting to his feet.

Hilda was already standing. Her quick eyes (or eye, rather) scanned the condition of her master. Satisfied, she turned her gaze first to the shocked expressions on the floor, then to the shocked expressions of some strangers. 

The strangers were wearing matching uniforms and looked to be about the same age of Oga and his schoolmates. They were all crouching behind some desks so Oga assumed they had been transported into some sort of classroom. After a quick count, he determined there were six strangers. No, wait… Seven. Seven strangers.

This was a situation that would require tact and diplomacy. Since neither were Oga’s style, he would have to delegate the responsibility onto someone else. Not Hilda. She was even more short-tempered and violent than he was. Not Beel either. Sure, he could be diplomatic at times, but he still couldn’t talk very much yet. The risk of miscommunication was too high.

“Goddammit, Oga…” a disgruntled Kanzaki moaned while struggling to his feet. He was one of the unlucky few who crashed landed onto the desk, earning splinters along with bruises. “What the hell did you do this time?”

“Hmmm, not you either…” Oga shook his head. “Too much rude language…”

“You wanna run that by me again, punk?”

“Geez, you better have a good explanation for this.” Himekawa found his feet right after a dazed Kunieda and Tojo. His pompadour had fallen apart in the ruckus.

“Ugh, no,” Oga scratched his head. “Too obnoxious.”

“ _Huh_?”

“Um, Oga?” Kunieda’s bangs were swept aside, revealing a large bruise in the middle of her forehead. Beside her, uninjured, Hilda smirked. “Where are we…exactly?”

“Yes! You’re perfect!” Oga grinned. Kunieda was always trying to get everyone to work together. She was the ideal spokesperson for them.

“P-perfect? What? Me? I-I don’t…”

Well, she _would_ be ideal if she didn’t get flustered so easily. Nene was too brazen and Tanimura didn’t talk much. Oga left them to fuss over their leader. Shiroyama? No, he was an idiot. Natsume? A wild card. He preferred to just watch from the sidelines anyways. Hanazawa? The worst choice. Damn Paako.

“ _Ahem_!” One of the strangers stood and cleared his throat. Possibly to get their attention, or maybe it was the dust from the crash landing. His glasses could use a good cleaning and he had dirt on his face as well. Or were those moles? Yeah, no, definitely moles. 

“Excuse me. My name is Yukio Okumura, a middle first class exorcist.”

“Exercise, huh?” Hanazawa crossed her arms in serious consideration.

“I hate gym class,” Kanzaki scorned.

“Me too. It’s such a waste of time.” Himekawa agreed. After failing to arrange his hair back into a pompadour, he left it as a side pony.

“No, he said exorcist. As in someone who fights demons.” Kunieda corrected. 

“Damn gym teachers,” said Tojo darkly. “They ain’t so tough. I could beat ‘em in a fight any day.”

After trying to make a professional approach only to be met with nonsense, this Yukio Okumura looked to be at a loss for words. Behind him, the rest of the strangers were muttering to themselves.

“What’s with these guys?” Izumo scowled. “They’re just a bunch of idiots.”

“They look pretty nasty too though…” Konekomaru shuddered.

“How did they get in here?” Shiemi asked. The little green man on her shoulder peeped in mutual confusion.

“It was the energy,” Rin frowned. “It summoned them here!”

“How do you know that?” Suguro challenged.

“Because… I just do! Okay?”

“How convincing,” Shima laughed nervously.

With a low growl, Rin stood up abruptly. “Hey, Yukio!” he called out. “These guys were summoned here by that energy, right?”

Yukio glared back at his brother with eyes that clearly said, _sit down, shut up, and leave this to me!_ The unspoken command went unheeded, however, when a crumpled looking Alaindelon suddenly stood up from beneath what used to be a wooden desk.

“Summoned you say?” He stepped past the surprised (and somewhat disgusted) Ishiyama students. “I suppose that could be one way of putting it…”

“What are you saying, Alaindelon?” Hilda questioned. 

“Yes, please explain yourselves.” Yukio added in an attempt to gain some control over the situation. 

Oga picked at some earwax with lazy eyes. This was working out fine so far. Alaindelon was so good at driving Furuichi crazy that he’d forgotten the demon’s other two useful traits: transporting and explaining. Wait a minute…

Oga froze in a mid-flick of some earwax. In all the commotion, he had completely forgotten that…

“Am I correct in assuming that you have been experiencing some disturbances in demonic power in this world?” The transfer-demon asked.

“Yeah!” Rin nodded vehemently. “It was because of some weird energy that was gathering! It made me, and I guess other demons too, feel off-centre. Hey wait… it’s gone now!”

“Ah. I see.” Hilda said. “So _that’s_ what happened.”

“ _Wait a second!_ ” Both Nene and Yukio put up a hand.

“Did he just say we’re in a different world?” Nene pointed accusingly to Alaindelon.

“What did he mean by _this_ world?” Yukio demanded at the same time.

“Adah buu! Dah!” Beel waved his chubby arms excitedly. In his hands was the tracking device Hilda was using earlier. 

“Ah, yes, thank you Young Master.” Alaindelon took the tracker and a deep breath before delving into an explanation. “You see, the power disturbance was most likely caused by some sort of demonic artifact. This artifact must have had the ability to affect demonic power to such an extent that the unbalance created a tear between this world and ours. This tracker honed in on that tear and when the Master added his own massive power to the connection, it sparked a reaction that brought all those present to the site of the origin point. Although, if this tracker if correct, we’ve landed quite a ways off target.”

It was a lot of information to take in. Those who understood what was said digested the information slowly, while those who didn’t erupted into outrage.

“Are you fucking serious?”

“I don’t have time for this!”

“Damn gym teachers!”

“We already established gym teachers have nothing to do with this!”

“Just take us home already!”

“Yeah! We don’t have to put up with this!”

“Where am I supposed to get my yogurty?”

“Oga, you ass! Fix this!”

“I’ll fucking kill you!”

“Take us home! Then I’ll kill you!”

Irritated, Oga silenced the ones insulting him by landing a few choice punches. They brought up a good point though. How were they going to get home?

“Alaindelon, you’re a transfer-demon. Can’t you just take us back?” Oga questioned. From the group of strangers he heard a girl with twin-tails whisper, “ _That’s_ a demon?”

“Hmm, unfortunately, that’s going to be a bit of a problem.” Alaindelon sighed.

“Problem _how_?” Nene all but snarled.

“I still have a connection with your world,” Alaindelon explained, “but it’s not strong enough to transfer you all back. At best, I can only return then come back with a single person once.”

Amidst groans of disappointment, Oga smirked and chuckled. “That will work just fine,” he said with confidence.

“How so?” Hanazawa asked. Oga chuckled smugly once more.

“I,” he announced, “have a plan.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is hard. What have I gotten myself into?

Once the initial shock of impromptu visitors had subsided, Yukio’s mind started running a mile a minute. Demonic artifact, a different world… Gehenna? No. As far as he could tell, most of these interlopers were human. There were no humans in Gehenna. That large, old man was a demon though. A transfer demon? And that baby… He had been called Young Master and it was his (demonic?) power that had created a reaction that brought these people here. The baby was dangerous. These strangers were dangerous. He needed backup. He needed-

“What kind of plan?” Rin asked the teen with the baby on his back. Oga, he had been called.

_He needed his brother to shut up and leave this to professionals! Or at the very least, someone more responsible._

“Just a moment!” Yukio hastily interrupted. “I need to inform my superior of the situation before anything else happens.”

“Oh yeah, you said you were an exorcist, right?” a girl with long, black hair asked.

“Yes. I understand this situation is troubling for both parties, but I need to ensure security isn’t an issue so we may proceed with due diligence.”

“So, in other words,” drawled a long-faced boy with a side-pony, “you need to ensure that we won’t, or can’t, be a threat to you. Am I right?” A cold silence seized the room and the side-pony guy smirked.

“Guess that answers that,” he said while reaching behind his back. Following his lead, the rest of the strangers shifted their positions to be on guard. Not good. Even if most of these intruders were human, they appeared to be just as treacherous as demons, and Yukio was prepared to take care of them as such if need be.

“Hmm, but wouldn’t it be better to work together?” Rin suggested. “I want to hear all about the world you guys come from!”

“Are you nuts?!?” Suguro burst out. For as smart as Suguro was, his temper was even more volatile than Rin’s. Yukio was honestly impressed with how long his student withheld an outburst. 

“No, I’m Rin.”

“We’re at a school learning how to exorcise demons and you just want to buddy up with a bunch of strangers who came out of nowhere?!? What if they really are dangerous?!?” yelled Suguro. “And that joke was terrible!”

“A school for exorcists…” Yukio heard the black haired girl murmur. Then she cast a side glance to the gothic, blonde woman. “Are you alright with that, Hilda?”

Hilda. So the blonde was Hilda. Judging from her aura, Yukio strongly suspected she was also a demon. A powerful demon.

“My only concern is for my master,” Hilda glowered. 

She must have been referring to the baby. Hilda, the old man, and the baby. These must be the demons in their group. The rest were human, but still strong. Delinquents by the looks of them. There was also the matter of that demonic artifact that was mentioned. If a demonic artifact was the source of all this peculiarity, then who knew what other dangers lurked ahead? Yukio really needed to contact Mephisto as soon as possible. He dug out his cell from his pocket.

“I’m calling my superior now so he can come and assess the situation,” Yukio announced. “Then we can see about your plan.”

“Yeah, about that,” Oga replied while picking his nose. “I already went ahead with it while you guys were talking.”

There was a collective “WHAT?!?” in the room. The old man, which nobody had noticed temporarily disappear, materialized next to Oga. He was huffing and sweating.

“I have brought him, as requested,” he wheezed. And then he split right down the middle. Amidst cries of alarm, a dark blur toppled out of the bright light that appeared when the old man split in two.

Another teen, looking thoroughly exasperated, got up off the floor. He wore the same uniform as the other strangers, so Yukio presumed he was one of them. The newcomer took a quick glance of his surroundings before rounding on Oga. Rather than being freaked out at being transported to a different world, he was surprising relaxed… in an angry sort of way.

“Oga,” he said with a shuddering voice, “do you mind explaining just what the hell you’re up to now?”

“What the fuck?” a guy with a lip chain droned. “Your plan was _Furuichi_?!?” The strangers moaned in disappointment. 

“Plan?” Furuichi was looking even less impressed now. “Oga. Explain. Now.”

“We got stuck in another world,” Oga began.

“Yeah, I see that, but what does that have to do with me?”

“Idiot Furuichi! I’m getting there! Just shut up and listen,” Oga retorted. “We’re stuck in another world and need a plan to get out of here. Alaindelon could only do one transfer so I sent him to get you.”

“Again,” Furuichi growled. “ _Why_?”

“Because you’re the plan guy! We need you to come up with a plan!” Oga declared eagerly. Before anyone else could say more, Furuichi snapped.

“Are you out of your mind?!? What the hell am _I_ supposed to do?!? You want a plan? Why not send Alaindelon to get a demon’s help? Like another transfer demon, or something?!?” 

A shocked expression struck Oga’s face.

“Furuichi…you…” he stammered. “You… did it! You came up with a plan! Hey, Alaindelon, hurry up and get…going…”

Another awkward silence.

“Alaindelon… could only make one trip, huh?” Oga conversed with Furuichi.

“Yup. Just one,” Furuichi replied, suddenly calm.

“And he just used that one trip to get you.”

“Yup. Sure did.”

“…”

“…”

It was like watching some sort of bad comedy act. Yukio couldn’t muster up the strength to say anything. Neither could anyone else, if their stunned expressions were of any indication. All at once, Furuichi started laughing hysterically, and the bad comedy continued.

“I don’t believe this,” he gasped between laughs. “My best friend is a moron. A total dingus! Ahahahahaha!”

“Idiot Furuichi,” Oga growled. “Your plan just sucked. Hurry up and think of a new one.”

“ _My_ plan sucked?!?” Laughter over. Furuichi was enraged again. “ _You’re_ the one who always acts without thinking!”

“That’s why I brought you here! To do the thinking for me!”

“Don’t wanna!” barked Furuichi. He turned towards the other strangers. “And why did you guys let him get away with this? You all know he can’t be trusted to make smart decisions!”

It was a surreal sight to see a group of delinquent teens hang their heads in shame before their spastic companion. They mumbled excuses along the lines of, ‘He’s the leader, so…’, ‘Didn’t realize the extent of his stupidity…’, and ‘Busy with other things…’ The old man, unabashed, cuddled up to the raging Furuichi.

“Ah, I know this is presumptuous of me to say,” He blushed, “but I feel much more at ease with you here, Takayuki.”

“Get off me!” Furuichi decked him an uppercut. It didn’t seem to do much damage, but the old man tumbled away nonetheless. “If you’re not going to be any more help than just get lost!”

“Oh, my! You lot really are a riot!” chuckled a familiar voice.

“Mephisto? What- why are _you_ here?” Rin jumped.

Indeed, the tights wearing headmaster was posing dramatically at the door. He winked at the stranger with wavy, red hair who had muttered, “Great, the weirdness just keeps coming.” 

“What am _I_ doing here?” Mephisto swept into the room and closed the cell phone Yukio hadn’t realized was still on in his hands. “You called me here, didn’t you?”

“Um, I, yes! Mephisto! I was just-!” Yukio stuttered. Mephisto cut him off with another laugh.

“Yes, I’ve got a pretty good handle on the situation.” Mephisto’s face broke into a sinister grin. “So here is what we’re going to do…”


	5. Chapter 5

This was ridiculous. Yukio should have known Mephisto wouldn’t have taken a dimensional breach in security seriously. How had he ever managed to become headmaster? No. He shouldn’t be so judgmental. Mephisto was strong and Yukio’s father had trusted him. The eccentric headmaster definitely had a long-term scheme in mind. The only question was, what?

“You’re going to get premature wrinkles if you keep frowning like that, you know,” Rin spoke from his side. 

“I’m thinking,” Yukio grunted. At the moment, Mephisto had decided to let the interlopers stay at the same dorm building as Rin and himself. Nobody else was there. The dorm would make for perfect accommodations until they could figure out how to send them back to their own world. That was fine. Logical even. However, the second decision that Mephisto had made left Yukio feeling… unsettled. 

“I will provide you with what you need,” Mephisto had said, “so long as you all attend cram school with the rest of the students here.”

That had caused an uproar, but in the end, the interlopers had no choice but to agree and the True Cross students had no choice but to go along with it. 

“I understand you all have some… _experience_ with demons,” Mephisto had winked slyly. “You can all get to know each other and learn about your similarities and differences during class. I hope you’re all looking forward to it as much as I am!”

Then Mephisto had asked for more details about the strange energy, the source of which he agreed most likely came from a demonic artifact. The energy had since dissipated after the interlopers crash landed into their world, and Mephisto said he would look into more. Now that the matter of the interlopers had been settled for the moment, Yukio found himself worrying over the implications of that demonic artifact. 

An artifact that could tear a hole between worlds. Whoever had gotten their hands on such a powerful tool was certainly dangerous. What did they intend to do with it? With the energy gone now that either meant that the artifact was no longer working or the one in possession of it had escaped somewhere else. One? Was it one person? Or more? Was it even a person? It could be a demon. Just what was going on exactly?

“Oi, gramps. You coming?” Rin asked, holding the door to the dorm building open. Inside, all of the interlopers were already getting settled after Mephisto had showed them around a bit.

“No.” Yukio shook his head. “I’m going to head off to work for a while. I’ll be back later.”

Rin shrugged his shoulders in a ‘ _If you say so_ ’ kind of way, and then disappeared inside. Yukio took a moment to stare up at the building, wondering how much trouble living with those interlopers would be. Three of them were demons, and Mephisto had invited them into the academy so readily. He shook his head again and made off for work. 

~~~

The dorms were certainly old, but also cozy and functional enough. It wasn’t the worst situation Oga had dragged him in to, although Furuichi was still ticked at him for being such an idiot and completely wasting the one transport Alaindelon had left. According to Alaindelon, the transfer had used up too much energy, so he lost his connection to their world. Even when his energy eventually returned he wouldn’t be able to locate the connection point again. Meaning they were all stuck here for who knew how long. Great.

“I hate you,” Furuichi repeated for the umpteenth time. Oga merely grunted, too preoccupied with his squirmy son. Beel was hell-bent on exploring his new surroundings, but Oga wasn’t in the mood to follow him around and ensure the fifteen meter limit. 

“Just… stay… put! _Ouch_! You can look around tomorrow! I’m not – _Stop_. – I’m not chasing you around right now. I said – _**GYYYAAAARRRRGH!**_ ” 

One electric shock later, and Oga consented into letting Beel toddle around their dorm room. As long as he stayed _in_ the room, the fifteen meters would be no problem.

“Just imagine if Beel had been transported to this world without you,” Furuichi commented lazily.

“Don’t even joke like that,” Oga glared. However, while his tone was dark, it lacked conviction. For a moment, the two of them just stared up at the ceiling in silence from their respective beds. Now that they had a moment of calm and quiet, the full extent of the situation was allowed to sink in, becoming more and more real. 

This was different from a trip to the Demon World… _Their_ Demon World. Hilda was clueless. Alaindelon was useless. A bunch of their schoolmates had been dragged along with them into an unfamiliar world that wasn’t exactly welcoming. 

All in all, it sucked.

“Was that a clown earlier?” Oga asked.

“I don’t know. Probably.”

“Fucking clown demons.”

“Drive tiny cars like nobody’s business.”

“Banana peels for days.”

“Ada buhh!” Beel had found a large collection of dust bunnies and was in the process of placing them on top of Oga’s bed. He was about halfway done when a pair of gentle hands lifted him up. The baby squealed and struggled until he saw that it was Hilda who held him.

“Speaking of peels,” she said, startling both Oga and Furuichi, “we’ll need to be careful peeling back the truth behind this situation.”

“Hilda! Where did you come from?!?” Furuichi exclaimed.

“Was that supposed to be a joke?” Oga made a face of disgust.

“The only joke here is you, Oga Tatsumi.” With one strong arm, Hilda knocked Furuichi off of his mattress and onto the ground. She sat down firmly on the bed, claiming it as her own. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Oga demanded while ignoring the complaints coming from the floor. Hilda threw him an ice cold glare.

“That man, Mephisto… Although he’s agreed to work together on solving this problem, that doesn’t mean we should trust him. And yet…” Here Hilda pointed an accusatory finger at Oga’s face. “And yet you still saw fit to follow along with his every word like some spineless piece of dog shit!”

“ _Excuse me_?!?” Oga snarled.

“My master is a king! He’s supposed to be making orders! Not following them!” Hilda hugged a drooling Beel close. “You’re setting a terrible example for him!”

“Well it’s not like you’re doing any better!” Oga argued back. “I don’t remember seeing _you_ make any decisions about any of this!”

“It is not my place!” Despite the growing tension, Hilda forced herself to take a deep breath and calm her speech. “I am his wet-nurse. My job is to care for my master’s needs, ensure he is able to accomplish all that he desires, and protect him from all harm.” 

“Don’t give me that bullshit again.” Oga crossed his arms at a murderous looking Hilda. “You’re not just his wet-nurse. You’re his _mother_. And mothers make orders in all kinds of situations. So start pulling your weight already!”

Hilda turned her head away. “Do not presume to tell _me_ what to do, Oga Tatsumi,” she muttered softly. In her arms, Beel flapped and giggled happily.

“Well then,” said a manly voice. “Now that we’ve gotten _that_ out of the way…”

From beneath the bed Hilda sat on emerged a sweaty looking Alaindelon. He stood and brushed dust bunnies from his shirt. 

“How long have you been under there?!?” Furuichi shrieked. He scooted as far away from the transfer demon as he could.

“Since you first entered this room.” Alaindelon’s face turned a deep red. “I enjoyed feeling your warmth radiating through the mattress and onto my body.”

“Alaindelon, what have you learned?” Hilda asked over Furuichi’s gagging.

“Not much I’m afraid,” Alaindelon frowned. “All traces of the energy that tore a rift between this world and ours have disappeared. I did locate what could possibly be the fracture point, but all other leads ended there.”

“I see,” Hilda murmured at the same time Oga said, “Fracture point?”

“What’s a fracture point?” Furuichi asked.

“A fracture point is the spike in energy just before a transfer is made,” Alaindelon explained. “It is highly unstable and leaves a temporary imprint in the place it is made.” 

“So, in other words, you were able to find where whatever brought us all here was the moment it happened?” Furuichi jumped to his feet. “Then, are you also able to tell _what_ made the transfer?”

“Unfortunately, no.” Alaindelon shook his head. Oga scowled and exchanged a look with his best friend. He’d very much like to find who was responsible for this and give them a piece of his mind.

“I could, however,” everyone perked up at Alaindelon’s words, “tell that whatever made the fracture point wasn’t alive. So a demonic artifact is definitely our best guess.”

“Question is…” Furuichi sat next to Oga. “ _Who_ was in control of that artifact?” The group fell into quiet contemplation. Even Beel put on a serious look. 

“By the way Furuichi, I got you something,” Alaindelon suddenly said. 

“What is it?” Furuichi narrowed his eyes and tensed.

“I had a feeling our living arrangements would be something like this, so I took the liberty of securing you a place to sleep.” Alaindelon cracked his body in half and pulled out what appeared to be a rather large futon. 

“I look forward to sharing this with you,” the transfer demon blushed shyly.

“ _Like hell_!!!” Furuichi roared.

~~~

“Kunieda! Are you coming?” Nene asked from the doorway.

“Yeah, sorry! Just need to… You can all go down without me! I’ll catch up in a minute!” Kunieda smiled from her bed. In the hallway, the rest of the Red Tails exchanged knowing looks. 

“Fine, but don’t take too long,” Nene sighed.

“Yeah, and say hi to Oga for us!” Yuka waved a shampoo bottle at her leader’s bright red face.

“O-O-Oga?!? Who said anything about Oga?!? I’m not –!” Kunieda babbled, but no one was listening. The Red Tails had taken off to find the bath leaving her flustered and annoyed. 

After waiting until her friends had disappeared around a corner, Kunieda set off in the opposite direction.

“ _Say hi to_ … I wasn’t intending to go… Hilda is the one I want to talk to, and if Oga just so happens to share a room with her then that’s… I’m not… It’s not like that! I’m just…”

“Just what?” A voice asked. Kunieda supressed a shriek and whirled around. Nastume grinned at her a few paces back. 

“Just… nothing!” Kunieda pulled her features into a disapproving scowl. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with Kanzaki?” 

“Kanzaki took Shiro-chan to go find a machine with yogurty. I’m staking one out in a different direction.” Nastume replied.

“Oh, well, if that’s –They’re not leaving the dorm are they?!” Kunieda felt dread seeping into her stomach. Keeping everyone in line at Saint Ishiyama had been an impossible experience. If everyone started making trouble here…

“Oh probably, but if Shiro-chan is with him then I doubt Kanzaki will make a scene,” Nastume chuckled. Kunieda furrowed her eyebrows but said nothing more. She had more pressing matters to attend to. Still, it was strange to see Natsume so relaxed while she herself was feeling tense with anxiety. 

Before Oga had somehow bonded everyone together in a ragtag group, she had thought Nastume was nothing more than a lazy delinquent. Lazy because he felt safe under Kanzaki’s power. Then Oga had beaten Kanzaki, and that power became unstable. A lazy delinquent would have left immediately to find another shadow to idle under, yet, for some reason, Nastume had stayed. It wasn’t until Saint Ishiyama that Kunieda had discovered why. Natsume was lazy, but not because he had a strong friend to back him up. He was lazy because he was _confident_. Any fool could watch him fight and instantly figure out that he was actually much stronger than Kanzaki. The question now was… _how strong?_

“By the way…” Kunieda said. Behind her, Natsume hummed in acknowledgment.

“Exactly how long were you planning on following me?”

She had made it to Oga’s –No – _Hilda’s_ room and expected Natsume to keep walking in order to find a yogurty machine. Instead, he had stopped when she did, still grinning that same grin. 

“Oh, you know me,” he shrugged. “I love to be where the most drama is at.” 

“Indeed.” There was no way to get rid of him so Kunieda resigned herself and knocked.


End file.
